


King and Minister

by Winglame



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bottom Arthur Watts, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winglame/pseuds/Winglame
Summary: 國王×大臣靈感來自於青山老師的圖
Relationships: James Ironwood & Arthur Watts





	King and Minister

“如果他們要我一定得殺掉你不可呢？”

“你不會的。”

“你能確定？”

“你不會的，你才不捨得呢，而且……”Arthur拉攏了一下自己掛在身上的袍子，他非常喜歡這件，上面的珠寶吊墜是他目前為止看到最多的，每次他一晃動上頭還會發出悅耳的鈴叮聲。他隨手拿起了放在床沿上的水果刀，接著毫不猶豫地將尖頭指向他身下的人：“你也沒有那個本事。”

今天是貨物集散清點的日子，Arthur老早就站在城牆外等待進貢的馬車來臨，他得確保一切都沒有任何失誤，至少國王在早晨的時候是這麼叮囑他的。一年一次的秋獵典禮很快就會到來，除了國王，皇后是第二個期待的人，她從未親身體驗過這項活動，剛嫁來此地的她很是興奮，前幾天的晚餐更是能聽見她不停地在向周圍的臣子詢問有關典禮的一切細節。

Arthur倒是沒像其他人一樣這麼期待，所謂的秋獵典禮對他來說其實就是各路人馬為國王獻上各式各樣的獵物，選出一個當季奉獻最多或是前所未見的動物的獵人，再由國王頒發獎賞，而當然，最後這些獵物也都是由皇宮收辦。

身為一個宮中大臣，處理這些活動的細節跟事後包辦往往是最累人的，他可不喜歡接這種累死人的活，Arthur在一個晚上向國王大肆批評這典禮有多麼沒意義，那些獵進來的動物往往還會造成廳堂發出腐爛屍體的臭味，最後還是得由宮裡的清理人員處理，而他這個大臣也已經聽膩了那些抱怨的聲音。

當時他的身邊只有國王一人，這是一個很奇怪的現象，因為一般來說大臣與國王互動的時間地點都只會在早上的朝會，而且都會在最大的廳堂裡舉行，但Arthur卻能在夜深人靜的時間裡和國王說上話，甚至還是在國王的寢室裡。

“我就好奇，怎麼你就能聽到那些抱怨的聲音，我就聽不到？”國王面對方才一連串的發牢騷也是一點也不生氣，反而還露出很感興趣的樣子，眼神在Arthur的身上游離，連手也開始不安分起來，直接深入大臣那身根本沒繫好的睡袍裡。

“那些怎麼可能會讓你聽到，他們怕自己的腦袋瓜落地啊。”Arthur將反駁的話說的理所當然，甚至直接出手將國王的手給拍掉。

“那你跟我說這些，就不怕自己的腦袋落地？”國王一下子瞇起了眼睛，那雙冷冽的藍眼睛看著不懷好意，但是Arthur絲毫沒有感受到任何威脅，只是回說自己的腦袋可是比那些會發臭的奇珍異獸要來的珍貴，國王不會蠢到斬掉這麼重要的東西。

“這話倒是真的。”國王笑了笑，接著把Arthur攬進一些，對方很瘦，單薄的身軀彷彿只有骨頭和一層薄薄的肉，這點行為不用他花多少力氣，他甚至還怕對方不小心磕到那珍貴的腦袋瓜。

“所以我說，James。”Arthur順了順嗓子，“你能取消掉那無聊的東西嗎？”大臣甚至還眨了眨自己的眼睛，試圖裝出人畜無害的模樣想盡量討國王開心，但是他也只能做到這一步，因為剩下犧牲尊嚴討人開心的事情是小丑做的。

“我也很想……”國王幽幽地說道，“但是這次典禮很不一樣。”

“有什麼不一樣！”Arthur大聲問道。

“今年是新王后第一次參加典禮，我不想毀了她的興致。你也知道，她最近因為這個也是忙進忙出的，很想要有一個身為這個國家的王后該有的樣子。”James在說這話的同時還用手去安撫Arthur的背脊，將手下滑到熟悉的位置上。

“她是忙著挑禮服吧。”Arthur有些不滿地說道，其實剛才聽到王后這詞他就已經渾身不對勁了，何況是這種理由。“我就不懂了，明明這典禮辦了也沒什麼好處，弊大於利，難道就只是為了一個目的？滿足那個小姑娘的虛榮心？”

“Arthur……”國王的語氣突然凝重下來，他從床上坐了起來，跟對方保持同樣的姿勢，接著將Arthur整個人拉近了自己的臂彎裡。“你得知道，王后這位子不好當，她得隨時保持在狀態裡，她過來還不滿一年，如果突然取消掉這個典禮，想必會有人在背後說閒話的，你我也知道這樣的結果並不好。”

“不然她也可以不要當王后，這樣就不怕什麼閒話了。”Arthur說的一副理直氣壯，就像個小孩在無理取鬧的出一些餿主意，但James並不生氣，反而不厚道地笑了出來。

“你就是在嫉妒人家。”

“我當然嫉妒了！”Arthur激動地說道，綠色的眸子頓時睜得很大，這讓James變得有些心虛。

“我不想把你分給別人……”Arthur越說越小聲，有這麼一瞬間，James以為對方就要哭出來了，但是他沒有，看來Arthur似乎已經意識到很多事情不是哭就能博得對方同情的。他能感受到Arthur不斷地往自己身體邊挪動，像是試圖將他自己藏起來，試圖躲避這一切，“你原本，就屬於我的……”

“Arthur……”

“你愛我嗎？”Arthur緩緩吐出這句話，其實他已經問過成千上萬次相同的問題，James甚至依稀記得，Arthur第一次拋出這個問題的時候還是他們認識不到一個月的時候。而就算James之後給的答案都是肯定的，一定的，就是的，對方仍會不斷地問。

“我當然愛你。”James摸了摸Arthur的頭髮，對方甚至連抬頭都不敢，整個人委屈成一隻像是被拋棄的貓。“只是這個國家需要一個王后。”

James其實當初登基時，也沒有想過要娶一位王后來輔佐自己，他當時已經有一位愛人，而那個人正是與自己已經談超過十年地下戀情的Arthur Watts，來自一位老臣家中第二小的兒子。與對方不同，James是王族裡的大兒子，的確也是各王子中最傑出的一個，寶冠和王座其實早已就屬於了他，但就是因為遲遲不娶一位得體且門當戶對的姑娘而沒有更早一些日子登基。

其實年輕的他並沒有想過自己一定得當王，他在跟Arthur談論此事之後，對方甚至說如果王座這位子不屬於他的話，那麼自己也不會想要爭取父親的衣缽，畢竟他是第二小的兒子，沒有自己，其他哥哥們也一定會有人想要繼承。

“我們那時候就可以進城，像個普通老百姓一樣過自己的生活，或是你也可以去當騎士，而我可以去做個醫生。”Arthur眼睛發亮地說道，他一直覺得當醫生很酷，雖然可能沒法像父親那樣擁有皇室給的資產，一輩子花大錢，過著無憂無慮的人生，但是他覺得當醫生至少能維持兩個人的生計。

James當時只是笑著說沒有讓王子去當騎士這事。

後來，國家突然發生了一場戰爭，戰爭中老國王因為年邁而不幸在戰場上喪命，當時國家急需要一個王來穩定民心，士兵們也因為少了最重要的指揮而亂了陣腳，國家面臨崩塌之際，James就得立刻登基，將政權接手，並立刻衝到前線去作戰。

“答應我你會活著回來。”Arthur當時自發性去戰場上當醫生，其實他可以完全避免掉戰爭，因為家姓之爭其實不應該由旁人來插手，Watts家族的眾人其實也早在其他貴族的護送下到其他地區去避難。

“我一定會的，並且會來找你。”他與對方送別，而Arthur至今無法忘記對方駕馬離開的那身背影。即使臨時登基讓很多大臣都無法接受，但是在那個當下，在Arthur的心裡，沒有人能比James更像一位國王。

後來的後來，James果真打下了勝仗，他回來的時候更是多了眾人的祝福與相迎，Arthur當時在前排的馬車上默默看著後方的國王是怎麼與每個來迎接的老百姓互動，他的內心彷彿有股暖洋正在流動，雖然James沒法以這個角度看到他，但是Arthur已經很滿足了。

因為James有遵守他的諾言，他活著回來找他。

Arthur以為James登基之後，那些原本催婚的臣子或是貴族們就能乖乖閉上嘴，畢竟那場戰役證明了國王即使是在未婚的情況下也能帶領國家走向光榮，而事情也正如他所想，的確，那段日子真的沒人敢在新國王的面前談到王后的事情，這讓Arthur的內心也舒坦許多。

雖然James登基之後，能陪自己的時間是少了不少，但是Arthur並沒有放棄任何一點能與對方相處的任何機會，於是在Watts家族的驚訝與歡喜下，他們第二小的兒子竟然主動繼承了父親的衣缽，成為新的大臣。

接著在Arthur接職大典的昨晚，他是在新國王的床上經歷了一場美妙到讓他腳趾蜷縮的性愛和一頓好覺。

“我要穿一身最好看的袍子！上面最好要有鑲鑽和燙金的樣式！”Arthur毫無忌諱地向國王索取自己想要的東西，而且自己還不用準備任何東西與對方交換，因為誰叫他是新王的地下情人。

接職典禮上的一切都讓Arthur很滿意，新王對於新大臣的待遇是前所未見的好，就連老Watts都不禁說兩句。不過這也引來了貴族一些閒話，像是新國王為了一個大臣就能揮霍成這副模樣，真不敢想以後娶了王后會是什麼樣子，但是Arthur一點也不在乎，James不會娶任何人的，假如真的得娶一個，那人也必須是自己。

等到了夜晚，Arthur又像往常一樣悄悄地來到國王的寢室，遇到門前兩個士兵還故裝鎮定，說自己有事找國王商量，兩位可以先去休息了，並且別告訴下一班的士兵自己來過，解釋說自己有明早朝會的代辦事宜要先和國王商量，要是自己感覺外面有人在等自己就會緊張而交代不妥，明早國王的行程還很滿，如果出了什麼差錯，掉腦袋的事情絕對少不了你們輪值班的。

兩名守門的士兵點了點頭，Arthur能看見盔甲下閃過害怕的神情。有時候，Arthur就是佩服自己瞎扯的能力。

他一進去就看到對方還沒就寢，而且似乎就是在等自己，床上甚至還放了水果盤和一壺紅莓色的酒。

James看到對方很是開心，只不過對方通常不會笑出來，而是用一種高深莫測的臉盯著對方看，像是要Arthur跟他說說是怎麼進來這個地方。

“在你的心裡，我就真的特別喜歡摘人腦袋？”James聽完那荒誕的進門方法之後，有些好氣好笑地說道。

“因為我也不知道處罰的方式還有什麼。覺得掉腦袋是最可怕的。”Arthur咯咯笑了起來，他將掛在身上的黑色罩衫脫掉，接著跪坐在國王那張超大的雙人床上，一臉很是興奮地看著對方。

“你難道還想做嗎？我以為今天已經把你累得要前胸貼後背了。”James有些訝異地說，而這個時候他才反應過來，Arthur身上穿的是今天接職典禮上那身袍子。

Arthur笑著沒有說任何話，只是輕握住對方的一隻手。James的手比他還要厚實，握在自己的手裡有著沉甸甸地踏實感。

“我裡面什麼都沒有穿……”Arthur握著他，隨意地在自己的身體上遊走，甚至很刻意地擦過自己的敏感帶。James的手掌上有繭，這是長年拿劍打鬥造成的，他還記得當初會愛上比自己年長許多的James多半就是因為對方那在訓練場上的身影實在是過於迷人。

Arthur一邊引導對方觸摸自己，一邊不禁去回憶兩人的從前，不久後變感覺到臉頰發燙。

他甚至直接跨坐在對方的鼠蹊部上，隔著袍子去磨蹭對方的下體，他將對方的手移的越來越往下，直到摸到自己已經起反應的陰莖。“你真的是一隻餵不飽的貓。”James再度瞇起了眼睛，他任由Arthur將自己的手當作按摩器，其實他也挺喜歡給Arthur擼，因為對方的反應總是非常好，James甚至從中找到一些只有自己懂的惡趣味。

他能重重握住對方半勃的陰莖，蹂躝那上頭脆弱的神經，通常Arthur會因此起很大的反應，他無法承受這麼大的手勁，往往這樣就已經無法動彈了，像是被人捉住背脊的貓。“輕一點……”Arthur也不吝嗇發出哀求聲或是呻吟，這也是James最喜歡的部分，Arthur的聲音很獨特，優雅的嗓音夾雜著因為情欲而失了頭緒的喊叫，這總是能讓自己變得很硬。

James不是個擅長搞前戲的人，往往都是Arthur帶領著他做，與其說他不擅長，不如說他是很享受對方主動的樣子，因為Arthur做這事的時候都是一副認真的樣子，彷彿自己在專研一本什麼難懂的書籍，而不是在進行房事。

但是現在James已經忍不住了，於是他一個起身，輕易地將在自己的身上到處點火的Arthur抓住，“等不及了嗎，我的王？”Arthur笑的像是一隻偷腥成功的貓。

“當然。”

James沒等對方緩過來就握住自己發脹的陰莖對準Arthur的屁股直接進入，突然的進攻將對方嚇了一跳，國王寬厚的手掌按住了他的雙腿，像是不准他逃開似的，將腳踝圈住，用力向穴口深處頂入。這個姿勢果然讓Arthur立刻落了幾滴淚，他自認自己算是個耐痛的人，畢竟從小到大父親的每一次教訓他從來沒有哭過一次，往往伴隨著自己兄長們的哀嚎聲跟一次次棍子落下，劃破空氣的聲音。但是Arthur卻從未落下一滴淚，因此常常被形容是一個沒心沒肺的混小孩。

但是只要自己落到James手裡，Arthur就覺得自己哭的次數日漸增多，尤其是在性愛上，Arthur仍舊沒法適應對方的大小與蠻勁，隨意的衝撞往往讓他沒法自己，雖然很爽，但是前期都會是痛的，別無他法的Arthur只能帶領對方做一些能讓自己好過一點的前戲。

“會痛嗎？”James試圖挪動自己的陰莖，但是身下的人將他絞得太緊，他根本沒辦法有任何動作，只能用手去安撫對方不斷發抖的背脊。“當然了……誰叫你突然……”Arthur沒法好好說完話，突然的侵犯使兩人都不太好受，但是他能確定自己絕對是最不舒服的一個，畢竟James連個汗都沒流。

“但是我忍不住了……”James說這話的同時也試圖用那不熟練的技巧去取悅對方，誰叫他是國王，取悅人是他最不應該學會的事情。Arthur不禁翻了個白眼，疼痛使他渾身汗溼，但是卻沒法拒絕，畢竟現在自己的屁股裡多了一根不容小覷的東西。

粗大的陰莖整根都沒入自己的穴口裡，其實兩人很少做到這麼深入，體型差和Arthur本身就瘦弱的身軀限制了很多，Arthur有一次還向對方抱怨過那個地方太大，口交的時候差點要噎死自己。“但你還是很喜歡吃。”James當時自信滿滿地說道，Arthur很常用這種看似抱怨實則是在誇對方的方式表達，James也早就習慣對方的不坦承，畢竟他覺得這樣子的Arthur真的是可愛極了。

比起Arthur領導愛撫時會專注在前半身的部分，但其實James更喜歡對方的屁股，因為那是Arthur全身最柔軟的地方，他很喜歡搓揉那兩顆肉團，即使對方比較有感覺的地方其實是在胸口。

性愛的過程其實不難，至少對兩人來說，困難的部分都會在前戲，但只要Arthur適應好了，James就能將節奏帶回自己的手上，他知道對方的真正渴望的是什麼，漫步調的方式一定沒法讓Arthur得到滿足，胃口變大的貓是沒法用普通的食物去餵養的。

James移動起自己的陰莖，在Arthur的穴口裡滑進滑出，雖然還是很緊，但是至少沒有像方才那樣連移動都沒辦法。Arthur在外頭翹起的陰莖也起了很大的反應，每一次James頂到深處，頂端都會流出一點一點前液，但就是射不出來，沒法高潮。

James突然之間想到一個東西，他將床邊還剩下一些的紅莓酒直接淋在Arthur最脆弱的皮膚上，酒水的刺激直接讓Arthur不敢置信對方剛才做了什麼，但是他也說不出任何的話，只是看著James用手在搓揉自己的陰莖，試圖將殘留在上端的酒水塞入Arthur的馬眼中。

Arthur劇烈搖晃起來，紅莓酒一直是這個國家最烈的酒，他感覺自己的下身像是要燒起來一樣，鮮紅的酒水在他深褐色的肌膚上散落，留下一些水痕，James還在凌虐著自己敏感的一帶，直到那些痛覺都隨著酒精的揮發而去，剩下的就只有性欲的渴望。

Arthur最後不敵這種下流的玩弄，直接在對方的手中猛烈地射了出來，白色的精水還參雜了一點鮮紅的顏色，那是剛才James塞入的酒水。高潮過後的Arthur並沒有緩下來，他的陰莖還在不停顫抖，馬眼不停在收縮，最後甚至滴出了點透黃的液體。

高潮過後的世界是白色的，Arthur伸手揉了揉自己的發酸的眼睛，他感覺得到James還沒有高潮，不過對方卻突然退了出去，將他拉起來。Arthur有些不解，他的腦袋像是一片漿糊，身上還都是紅莓酒的香味，感覺一切都亂糟糟的，特別渴望能去泡個澡。

“我可以去浴室嗎……”Arthur扯著酸澀的喉嚨發聲，蹭了蹭對方的手，但是James卻沒有答應他，只是將尚未發洩出去的勃發塞入對方的嘴中，他想要釋放在Arthur的嘴裡。

他的呼吸聲也越來越重，似乎也快要高潮了。

“等我結束，好嗎？”James的聲音有些沙啞，他用拇指將Arthur的淚痕輕輕抹掉。Arthur也只好妥協讓對方操起自己的嘴，雖然這東西現在嚐起來有種怪異的感覺，甚至還有點紅莓的氣味，但是他沒法拒絕，畢竟James是個國王，也是自己最愛的人。

最後這事情總算是結束了，James如願以償地在Arthur嘴裡高潮，他甚至扣住對方的頭不讓他逃開，那些氣味濃厚的精液就這麼流進了對方的嘴和咽喉裡。等到James放開他的時候，濕津津的陰莖滑出了Arthur的口腔，把他的鬍子也弄髒了。

“好吃嗎？”James很快就恢復了自己的呼吸，伸出了手將Arthur鬍子上的白點擦掉，有些惡意的問。

Arthur沒察覺到對方的惡意和那愚蠢的笑容，老實地交代自己的感受：“有點腥……好黏……”

“我記得貓喜歡吃腥的東西。”James摸了摸對方的頭說道。

等到深夜的時候，Arthur已經洗完澡躺在國王的床上盯著身旁的人看，已經忙碌一整天的James比他先早入睡，Arthur就這麼靜靜看著他，感覺自己此時已經很是滿足了，覺得對方登基這事並沒有改變兩人什麼，James還是那位屬於自己的王子。

“你確定你現在想要做嗎？”Arthur有些狐疑的問，他在與James確定秋獵典禮無法取消之後便想離開了，不過對方卻還是想把自己留下來。

“當然，她現在不在，我們可以做。”James一邊說道，一邊將Arthur披在身上的睡袍脫去。

“你就不怕她發現？自己的床被別人躺過？”Arthur挑起了一根眉毛，James衝動的性格他是比任何人都還要清楚的，但是他真的不想要捲入什麼爭奪之中，更何況要他去爭取原本就屬於自己的東西，Arthur可說是一点興趣都沒有，甚至覺得嗤之以鼻。

他打從心裡就沒有想要將James讓給任何人，但是新王后的事實最後仍是被紀錄進了史書中，Arthur也無法改變什麼，畢竟國王婚姻一事區區一位大臣的他是沒有權利干涉。

“她不會發現的，只要我不告訴她。”James一臉正經地說道，彷彿覺得與大臣偷情這事不代表什麼，甚至就如吃飯睡覺一樣正常。

Arthur最後也阻止不了對方，畢竟他也很久沒做了，生理上的慾望他無法無視，與James也早已像是多年夫妻那樣子的情深，他的身體已經是對方的了。

“我需要你。”James說道，他輕咬著Arthur的肩頭，乞求對方不要離開自己，這樣子的他其實不常顯露出來，Arthur曾經覺得James之所以像國王也是因為對方身上有屬於王者的一種風範和莊嚴，是一般人不會擁有的氛圍。但事實證明，James某些地方仍像個普通人那般，有時候對於自己的選擇和處境都沒法自由地追求，而Arthur便是那位能給與他慰藉的人。

不過Arthur說到底也是一個隨著對方才能決定自己的世界的人－－國王和大臣，他們的關係比任何藤蔓要來得錯綜複雜。

“我也需要你。”

Arthur緩緩說道，用雙手將James的頸窩緊緊抱住。

Fin.


End file.
